One Piece Music Oneshots
by CreativityIsWriting
Summary: Some cute little one-shots about our favorite crew. Please give it a look i would love feedback.


**Hey there this is my first story so I hope it's okay and I don't own One Piece of course Just my Oc Katsumi.**

**My Oc description is in my other story if you would like to know more about her. Pleas Please check it out i would really like your feed back.**

**Kimbra Warrior**

Robin was completely overwhelmed when she saw her now proclaimed nakama standing before her at Enies lobby. The tears wouldn't stop flowing as she thought back to all the times that people had treated her like an animal and here were the ones that saw her as family and were risking their lives to rescue her and for the first time in a long time she felt like she belonged.

**One Direction What Makes You Beautiful**

Sanji stood before his stove stirring the soup that was meant to be lunch as his mind started to wander and he found himself thinking about Katsumi. She was the complete opposite of all the girls he had meet and she was the first one to really capture his attention and hold his heart the only problem he faced was she didn't know she was beautiful.

**Let's go Calvin Harris and Ne-yo**

All the people aboard the sunny had different dreams and it's miracle that they were all able to come together in the first place. At one point people began to wonder how this crew of misfits with so many different goals could actually work together and the answer to that would be one Monkey D Luffy.

**Glad You Came; The wanted**

Ace watched as his little brother fought against the imposable at Marine Ford to try and rescue him. Ace had never thought that he had reason to live until Luffy and Sabo came into his life and made him want to live to protect them. As Ace felt the fiery punch that Akainu had dealt to him consume his life the only thing he could think was how glad he was the Sabo and Luffy had been in his life.

**Wild Ones **

Many things could be said to describe the straw Hats but the most comely used was wild and crazy. Their captain was one person that did the opposite of what everyone would expect him to do.

**Fine By Me Andy Grammer**

Nami couldn't stop crying those stupid idiots couldn't get the hint and just leave her alone and now they were all going to get dragged into all her problems and she didn't want that to happen because despite the odds they had become her nakama.

**Call Me Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen**

Sanji was a ladies man no one would deny that but for some reason he had been acting different around Nami and Robin lately. Sure he still complemented them and made them delicious drinks and snacks but the hearts didn't appear in his eyes and he hadn't done one of his noddle dances for at least the past week. Nami being curious little thief as she was decided and to her delight found Katsumi and Sanji in the kitchen one day kissing.

**Only one Sammy Adams**

Sanji couldn't believe it he was really truly head over hills for her and he couldn't get her out of his mind. He had realized this only recently after she had nearly been taken away from the crew at Sabaody and sold as a salve and he couldn't help but think that she was the only one for him. Sanji sighed to himself because he just had to fall for Katsumi who acted like one of the guys.

**Karmin Brokenhearted**

Katsumi sat out on the deck watching the waves letting her mind wander and think about a certain blond cook. She had realized her feelings for him not too long ago but was totally at a loss on what to do. She knew he was a ladies man and it often left her a little hurt when fawned over all the other ladies so she sighed to herself and decided to just keep quiet about how she felt and save her heat from the potential heartbreak. Besides who would want a girlfriend that acted like one of the guys.

**One Direction One Thing**

Zoro would have never thought he would fall in love but that blasted woman A.K.A. Nico Robin would not leave his thoughts. Her smug little smile at the life threatening situations their caption but them in drove him mad and it didn't help that he couldn't help but think that it made her look all that more appealing. Zoro cursed himself he had fallen for a demon of a woman and there was no turning back for him now.


End file.
